Crane Flower
Crane Flower is a female contestant in Object Connects. She's a member of The Sleepy Strawberries from the start. Appearance Crane Flower is an olive green bird of paradise flower with red-orange feather-like leaves on top of her head alongside with a navy blue feather-like leaves. In the Birthday Dash, Crane Flower retains her body structure and sizes from her first design but her color changes into an olive color. Her leaf arms are slightly smaller than her first design and removing the navy blue feather-like leaves. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Crane Flower still retains her body structure and sizes but recevies a minor changes. She still her olive color self but she loses the gradients making her pure olive. Her feather-like leaves are also losing their gradients, making them pure orange and pure blue color respectively. In Keep An Eye, Crane Flower recieves a new body design after the show moves to Animate. For starters, she's now a bit wider than her early designs. She's giving a yellow green color giving shines on her face and shade on her body and the color of her feather like leaves become darker (but the orange part has now giving four different shades of orange). Her arms become smaller and can shaped into whatever. Personality Crane Flower is a fun loving, flexible, balanced, compassionate girl who enjoys eating meat like everyone else as much as she loves using technology. Crane Flower is a Yes Woman, and no matter you wanting her to do something, she does something. She literally hasn't said "no" in her life and whatever something happened like the building is destroyed or her arm wings, she keeps saying oh dear multiple times or starts acting positive and says that's okay. She was born armless at first but she has an experience of having arms and people with arms can do so she starts to grow them. And by grow, I mean she placed two leaves she found, glued them, and controlled them with a little bump on each side. Despite her name and the shape of these leaves, she didn't use them to fly but she can use them as regular arms picking up foods and drinks. However, she can be overprotected with her new arms. Whatever someone steals the leaves from her, she cannot fight back and has no other choice but to serve them making her a pushover. Without her arms, she can be clumsy sometimes since her leaves were the ones to fix her balance and even rare times you see Crane Flower cries. Another side of Crane Flower is that since she and Vanilla are on the same team, she will play as her protector whatever The Mighty Vanilla appears. And like Vanilla, Crane Flower wants to help her to end Mighty Vanilla for good even if she keeps popping her leaves out or refusing to say no everyone Mighty wants to do something deadly. In Birthday Dash, after Sundae insults both her and Key Chain for being the only nice people in the game, Crane Flower reveals to Sundae that she's not always happy all the time and she can be mean too. However, her insult on Sundae's isn't good. This scene shows that just because Crane Flower never say no to everyone, it doesn't mean that she's being nice to them. She has a hate grunge toward anyone who calls her a generic nice person and wanted to prove them that she can be as much mean as them; however, the way she does aggressively is not that strong and clever she thought it will be. Trivia * Crane Flower is the tallest contestant in the game. * Her mouth will be similar to Pen from the BFDI video, Thanks for 4 Years. * Real crane flowers don't place their leaves on them but they do come from the same seed as the flowers. * Crane Flower is one of the two contestants to be based around flowers. ** Both of them are on the same team. ** She's also the only character to have a unique arm design. * Both Crane Flower and Cotton Candy share the unique mouth designs. ** Both of their names start with a letter C. * Crane Flower is similar to Daisy from Object Madness, as they are both green, they are both plants, and they remain positive throughout the episode. ** Crane Flower is maybe taller as (or taller than) Daisy. Gallery Crane Flower (Old).png|Crane Flower's Original Design Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Leaders Category:Contestants Category:Voiced By TheRainbowRhombus TRR Category:Characters